JNPR at Mach Speed
by Unknown-nin345
Summary: A young man who lost everything as a child is now traveling the school of Beacon to realize his dream of being a proctector, and he's going to take on every challenge at Mach speed! Featuring an OC who takes on the mantle of Kamen Rider Mach as he fights against the creatures of GRIMM. Expect Action, Adventure, and even a bit of Romance down the line. Expect AU descriptions.


****Unknown-nin345: Welcome, welcome everyone. I**** **'** ** **m not going to say much up here, simply enjoy this new fic of mine.****

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Kamen Rider. They belong to corporations much more affluent than I could hope to be.****

 _ _Can I really do this?__

 _ _Those words keep pulsing through my head, drowning all other thoughts in a swamp of uncertainty. Doubt is a strong enemy, one that has enjoyed a large number of victories__ _ _against confidence and pride.__

 _ _Every defeat though is like the pounding of a hammer, forging my will to become even stronger. With each blow__ _ _from determination, doubts grip on my heart is weakened.__

 _ _I want to be better.  
I want to be stronger.__

 _ _I don't want doubt to have a hold on my heart, but I also can't lose the drive to be better inspired by the feeling of doubt__ _ _th__

 _ _xxxxxxxxx__

"Oh? What's this you're writing?"

A teen with dull orange hair pulled back into a high ponytail and bright steel-silver eyes jumped in fright, fumbling with his notebook and pen for a couple seconds before regaining his grip with a quiet sigh. He looked up at the man standing above him with a small frown, "Eiji, do you really enjoy startling me that much?"

Eiji Tomari smirked down at the younger man, his brown eyes glittering with amusement through messy bangs of equally brown hair. With a casual shrug, the elder of the two brushed some errant dust off the shoulders of his dark white police inspectors suit as he asked, "If I don't then how shall I get the lesson of always being aware of ones surroundings to stick into my cute little brother's thick head?"

"Sadist."

Eiji chuckled as he sat down on a bench across from the younger man, a red belt with a thick silver buckle that looked more like a piece of machinery on a car faintly coming into view as he did so. The murmurs of the ever moving crowd lingered in the background and filled the airship terminal as the siblings shared a moment of silence between them.

The brown-haired policeman took a moment to get settled, glancing around the busy terminal before turning his gaze back to the young man across from him. Eiji watched his little brother stow away his notebook into one of the several stacked bags nearby before he asked, "So you're all ready to head off for Beacon then? You got everything?"

The orange-haired teen nodded and even lifted up a small black metal briefcase. "Got it all," he confirmed as he placed the case back on the bench beside him. There was a moment of silence before he bent forward slightly, looking down at his shoes with arms resting on his knees as he softly said, "I'm really, really nervous bro."

Eiji nodded, "That's perfectly normal, but you're gonna be fine little brother. You've been a great student and took in everything dad and Captain Terui taught you like a sponge." The elder brother chuckled and gave a little shrug. "I know dad was definitely hoping you'd join the police force."

The orange-haired teen faintly smiled at that, "I'll always be grateful to your father for saving me and taking me in after I lost everything. You all became my family and nothing is going to change that. But…my path doesn't lead in that direction."

"Jason, you know you'll always be considered a member of our family no matter what path you take," Eiji said with a gentle smile. "It doesn't matter if you become a Hunter, change your mind and decide to join the police force, or even become the best pizza maker in Vacuo. We're always going to be proud of you."

"I know," Jason softly replied as his gaze went to the white symbol residing on the blue cloth of his pant leg. A four-pointed star set inside of a regal shield, the symbol of a family that had once been equal in renown to the Arc family. "But I can't forget who I am and where I came from, even if I don't remember much of my life before the fire."

Whatever reply Eiji was about to give was cut off by a chime that echoed through the terminal building. _"_ _ _Attention. The airship bound for the city of Vale will be departing in fifteen minutes. All travelers please proceed to the docking platform."__ The automated feminine voice repeated the message several times, prompting a large group of people in the terminal to begin making their way to the designated area.

Eiji sighed lightly before standing up with a quiet grunt, "Welp, guess it's time then. You need any help with your bags?"

Jason shook his head as he also made his way to his feet with a quick stretch. "I'm good bro," The younger of the two said shouldered a large duffle bag. Before he could get his other bags, Eiji wrapped his arms around Jason in a brotherly hug.

"Make sure you keep in touch alright? Otherwise Mother might show up at Beacon with her favorite set of handcuffs," Eiji said, prompting a quick shiver of fear in both young men.

Jason shook off the brief bit of terror and returned the hug of his adopted older brother. "Don't worry. I'll do my best to keep in touch. You be careful as well, don't want to hear over the news that Vacuo's Ace Detective got taken down by some street punk."

The two young men separated as Eiji laughed. "A street punk? Come on little brother, give me a bit more credit than that." Just then a ringing sound came from an inner pocket of his jacket. Eiji quickly pulled out a miniature scroll and held it up to his ear with a click of a button, "Tomari here... Alright, on my way." Eiji put the scroll away and gave his younger sibling a slight grin with a shrug. "Duty calls. Have a safe trip Jason." With that he departed with a short wave over his shoulder.

Jason waved good-bye to his brother in all but blood and shouldered the rest of his bags, carrying the little black case with his free hand. A quick check-in at the baggage center saw him left with only the small case as he made his way to the transportation pad.

Had he looked behind him he would have seen a woman with long, dark-pink hair watching him leave the terminal. She possessed a curvaceous full-figured body that filled out every inch of her white and blue-trimmed Atlas military uniform while a calculating yet expressionless look was dominant in her stormy grey eyes.

~~xxx~~~

The warbling auto-toned voices of some boy band or another issued out from the airships speakers at a low enough volume to be heard, but not loud enough to fully take complete hold of one's attention. Jason shook his at the lightly warbling lyrics, wondering how stuff like that could be classified as music. Right now he was seated a little ways away from the main group of travelers, a majority of them being close in age to himself. Students all over the Four Kingdoms were traveling, making their way to the well-known schools for training to become Hunter/Huntress of Remnant to defend humanity against the darkness of the Grimm.

Jason took them all in, wondering who was going to which school given that a majority of the Hunter training sites had no uniform requirements outside of school grounds. Of course, it was easy to spot who was traveling to Atlas. The crisp, bright white uniforms stood out as the trademark of the pseudo-military Hunter Academy of the far northern nation. That plus the rigid posture and near silence coming from them easily marked them as students of the Hunter school headed by the infamous General Ironwood.

The orange-haired teen looked away from the crowds, not feeling a desire to interact with numerous people filling the common area, and twisted slightly in his seat to watch the clouds pass by. He was never one to easily mingle and really had only a handful of people his own age he considered a friend back in Vacuo, so a little cloud watching suited him just fine. The music and chatter of the gathered students faded to a dull murmur as he stared at the fluffy white clumps of water vapor pass by as the airship cut a path through the domain of birds.

Time passed him by and his eyes were just beginning to drift closed in preparation for a little nap when a shadow passing between some far off clouds snapped him into an alert state. The realm of Morpheus faded away as his stormy gray eyes snapped wide open and he sat up ramrod straight in his seat. Several tense seconds passed by before his eyes caught sight of what he had hoped had been his imagination.

Without hesitation, Jason gabbed his black case and made his way to his feet. The orange-haired teen quickly began weaving through the crowd of students and other passengers, doing his best to keep as calm as possible. Soon enough he reached a stairway and, after making sure no one was paying him any mind, started ascending to the upper flight deck.

As he climbed, a synthesized female voice echoed throughout the stairwell, "Attention passenger. The area you are attempting to reach is considered off-limits for the duration of the flight. Please return to the passenger flight room." Jason ignored the warnings as he kept climbing, soon enough the orange haired teen exited the stairway and now stood on the main flight deck of the VTOL.

Before he could do anything else, there was the crackling of speakers before a male voice issued out over the deck, "Young man, I must ask you to please return inside or else consequences will be levied against you."

Jason looked around until he spotted a camera above the doorway he had exited pointed directly at him. Instead of answering with words the teen gestured off to left side of the ship, hoping this would direct the (maybe) captain's attention to what he had seen. While the captain was hopefully investigating what he had been gesturing towards, Jason set down his black case and opened it up. The contents of this case though would have baffled nearly everyone who had managed to see what lay within.

A shiny silver pipe similar to the exhaust of a motorcycle was set inside of an elongated blue hexagon-shaped case. Strangely there was a section of the pipe that was connected to a clear rectangular window by a large round black circle. Next to this device was five miniature toy motorcycles; a white, a teal, a dark green, a dark red, and the last bright yellow.

Without wasting any time to ponder if he was doing the right thing, Jason took out the pipe-shaped device and placed it at waist level. A mechanical hiss sounded as a belt shot out from one side of the device and wrapped around his waist to connect to the devices other side, tightening to prevent it from coming loose. He had just plucked the white motorcycle from the case when an alarm started sounding from the airship. Jason looked up in time to see a swarm of Griffons emerge from the clouds as they rushed to the large airship, already being met by the lone security gunship that had been assigned to escort the transport.

Jason secured the other four cycles to a slot device that hooked on to his new belt and stood to face the oncoming Grimm that were avoiding the gunship trying to hold them back. He looked down at the white cycle in his hands and clenched his fist tight around it as a look as pure determination dominated his features. His gaze went back up to the approaching Grimm as he dimly heard the voice of the captain over the intercom system telling him to come back inside.

Letting loose a short breath, the orange-haired teen pushed down on one end of the window piece of his device. The windowed compartment popped open as a little cheery horn tune sounded from the metal object before Jason took the white motor cycle and inserted it into the small slot there. The revving of an engine issued forth as the headlights of the cycle lit up with a bright light. While all this went on an energetic, computerized male voice called out, **_"_** ** _ _ **Signal Bike!"**__**

Jason straightened his posture and turned slightly so his right shoulder was closer to the approaching horde as he placed a hand over the cycle compartment. He thought back on all the training his adopted father and brother had put him through, the lessons he had learned from them, and called out the word that had come to mean so much to him as he pressed down on the device, "Henshin!"

The compartment containing the signal bike easily slid back into place as the energetic voice from before again called out, **_"_** ** _ _ **Rider! Mach!"**__** The sound of an engine revving up to high speeds could be heard as flames erupted from the end of the devices pipe while a stylized golden 'R' appeared in the black circle. A black bodysuit appeared on Jason's body, leaving only his head visible, while a slim motorcycle tire shot out from the windowed compartment of the device and floated up to his shoulder. The small tire began spinning at a fast pace, generating a small gust of wind as pieces of white armor bisected by a vertical strip of red began to form over Jason's body. As the wheel span faster these armor pieces attached themselves to Jason's body and when the chest piece connected a sleek, white with red stripes motorcycle styled helmet formed over the orange-haired teens head. A cheery, honking chime sounded as a pair of blue orb-like 'eyes' lit up the shadowed part of the helmets visor and a final gust of wind heralded the appearance of a thin white-with-red-stripe scarf that draped itself halfway down Jason's back as the tire on his shoulder finally slowed to a stop.

As the transformation finished, Jason took a short breath to settle his nerves and calm the engine that was his semblance. This was his first time transforming alone and unsupervised in some manner and it was in defense of a transport full of students. He reached behind his back and grabbed a thick, short handle that mimicked the handlebar of a motorcycle. This was quickly pulled out and the mechashift parts went to work, forming a blocky white pistol that had a small thin wheel attached beneath the barrel. A compartment was set up near the iron sights that matched the one he had slid his bike into on his belt while another stylized golden 'R' appeared in the center circle of the wheel.

The young masked warrior waited for the Griffons to get in closer range before he started targeting the ones avoiding the turret fire from the airship and opened fire with his pistol. Bullets flew from his specialized weapon and impacted with their targets, killing some while wounding others which made it easier for the airship to shoot them down with its own weaponry. The horde of flying monsters was being held back by man's might until one of the creatures managed to slip through enough of the gunfire to physically collide with one of the airships turrets, taking it out of commission. With a portion of its defenses down, some of the creatures of Grimm were able to start landing on the surface of the airship and began tearing into the metal hull.

Jason quickly took note of that as he ducked around the swiping claws of another Griffon and yanked one of the blue cycles out of it slot. A quick tap with his fist had the compartment of his belt open up and ejected the white cycle in the air before he slide the new cycle in. Again the computerized voice chimed out when it registered the cycle locking into place, **_"_** ** _ _ **Signal Bike!"**__**

The masked warrior quickly slapped the compartment down, prompting a white arrow split in many different directions to pop up in the black circle. When the symbol flashed into place, the belts voice cried out, **_"_** ** _ _ **Signal Change! Split!"**__**

Jason wasn't done yet as he kicked away another Griffon and snatched the falling white cycle out of the air to slide it into the slot of his wheeled pistol. As he spun to face where the biggest grouping of Griffons were, the orange-haired teen double-tapped a button on top of the buckle of his belt which again brought forth the voice, **_"_** ** _ _ **Hissatsu! Full Throttle!"**__**

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Split!"**__**

This word heralded the firing of a single large blue-hued bullet that burst open halfway to the grouping of Grimm. A veritable hailstorm of bullets shot out to collide with a great number of the dark creatures while luckily not impacting against the airship hull. Screeches and cries echoed through the rushing wind as the monsters were torn to shreds by the rapid gunfire and vanished into black, ash-like smoke that was carried away on the wind.

Jason ducked another swiping claw from a charging Griffon and fired another glowing orb off into the swarm still in the air. A quick double tap again on his belt called forth another shout from the device as a second barrage of bullets slammed into the swarming Grimm. More screeches and cries came from the flying monsters as they were struck down and turned to ash in the wind.

The armored teen rushed forward through the ash, spinning the wheel of his pistol as he did so. With a low hum, Aura was fed into the metal wheel and caused it shine with a bright bluish-white light as the edge hardened and sharpened like a blade. As he swung the weapon forward to decapitate a swooping Griffon the belt called out a new shout, **_"_** ** _ _ **Front Wheel!"**__**

Jason spun and slid around the limbs and wings of the monsters, slashing and blasting as he went with determination burning in his heart to fight and drive back the darkness that strove to snuff out new beacons of light.

After what felt like an hour of frantic, fast-paced slashing and shooting a lull developed that allowed Jason a chance to catch his breath. He pushed up on the chin portion of his helmet, letting the white mouth guard lift up like a common motorcycle helmet would to reveal vents arranged around the area of his face where his mouth would be. As Jason let loose a slow, calming breath the vents activated and forcefully expelled the heat generated by the teens constant fighting.

The orange-haired teen looked out to the sky surrounding the airship and watched the slightly smoking gunship chase down some straggling groups of Griffons in order to drive them away. As he reached for his belt to undo his transformation, a wave of tangible dread swept over the ship. A high pitched, warbling cry echoed through the cloudy sky and even the Sun seemed to dim slightly as a dark shadow appeared among the fluffy white clouds.

Jason felt his body freeze up slightly as a truly __huge__ winged Grimm broke through the clouds and approached the airship with another screeching cry. It had six large bird like wings that pushed away the gathered clouds easily and generated strong gusts that battered Jason's body on top of the airship deck. With loud clangs and ripping large holes into the metal of the ship with the talons of its four eagle like feet, the giant Great Griffon landed on top of the airship which very nearly unbalanced it were it not for the quick work of the captain and other pilots. The creature of Grimm stared down at the armored teen before it, clicking its gigantic hooked beak as bright red eyes glared from behind the bone-like mask that covered the upper parts of its head. Shining crimson 'veins' stood out among the fur and feathers that covered its body, easily matching its eyes in intensity and malice.

As he stared up at the monster before, Jason took a couple steps back and the hand holding his pistol shook slightly. This __thing__ was easily more terrifying than anything he could have imagined when he had thought of the creatures he would encounter as a Hunter. Already he could feel the beginnings of doubt and fear grow inside his heart as he tried to comprehend just how he was supposed to take this monster down alone.

Before his thoughts could spiral further into despair, a very mechanical, robot-like voice issued out from the stairway he had taken to reach the deck with a call of, **"** ** **A.P.D. Emergency!"**** As he started to turn his head to instinctively look for the cause, a volley of bullets shot over his head accompanied by the thunderous roar of a high powered rifle and slammed straight into the masked face of the Grimm, prompting a screech of pain from the monster as it recoiled back from the gunfire.

"Stand and fight warrior!" A woman's voice called out, now fully capturing Jasons attention as he spun around to see the newcomer standing in the doorway to the stairs leading below.

The woman standing there was clad in a full-body black bodysuit that hugged the curves of her voluptuous body like a second skin and put a lot of emphasis on how round her hips and bust were. Silver greaves and gauntlets decorated with thin dark-pink lines covered her lower legs and forearms respectively. A pink, silver, and black armored breast plate, molded to mimic the large swell of her breasts covered her chest and connected to a pair of matching small pauldrons on her shoulders. Finally covering her head was a helmet unlike any he had seen before. It was mostly pink in color with a rectangular black 'visor' lined with silver where her eyes were and a trapezoid-shaped silver space where the mouth would have been and finally a round black circle slightly above the visor that contained an emblem inside of it which depicted a howling canine head inside of a shield.

The woman fired another burst from the large, bulky, black-and-pink rifle in her hands as she shouted, "Well warrior?! Will you stand there and let fear conquer you so easily?! Will you just simply give up when faced against the darkness or will you rise up and defend those who walk in the light?!" With each question the woman stepped out from the doorway, sustaining her barrage of bullets as she did. There was no fear, no hesitation in her steps as she advanced to do battle with a monster more terrible than most could imagine.

Her words reached Jason, piercing through the walls of doubt and fear that had been slowly growing larger. The trembling in his limbs ceased and he turned back to face the screeching monster with a firm nod as his free hand closed into a fist, one that he brought up to rest above the button on the top of his belt. He firmly pressed down on the button, causing the roaring of an engine to be heard as a burst of flame shot out of the 'pipe' part of the belt, before he pressed it another two times. An even brighter flame grew from the pipe, turning blue in color as it did, and the voice of the belt shouted, **"** ** _ _ **Always Mach!**__** **"**

Jason let out a low breath as he felt the programs embedded in his suit go to work and let his Semblance 'rev up' so to speak. When the most recent barrage of bullets from the mystery woman ceased as she reloaded her weapon, the orange-haired teen __burst__ into action and sprinted forward at nearly double the speed he had been moving before when fighting the smaller Griffons. The monster noticed him coming and brought down the talons of one of its feet in a bid to slash him to ribbons.

To Jason's perception though, it looked like the Grimms attack was moving much slower than it actually was and he easily slid between the gaps between the monsters talons, strangely enough the sound of squealing tires was heard as his feet slid on the metal deck. When he was inside the monsters guard, Jason brought up his pistol began firing point blank into the Grimms torso. The black and red monster screeched in pain as it beat its wings to lift off from the metal contraption even as bullets followed it up in the air.

With his attention directed towards the Great Griffon, Jason didn't notice the attack approaching at high speeds from his blind spot. Luckily for him he wasn't alone.

"Incoming on your left!" the fighter in black and pink shouted when she saw the feathers approaching the other warriors back, feathers that ended with a tip as sharper than a spear. She feared her warning came too late though as the feathers were almost upon the warrior in white as he spun to face them.

In the time it took for him to count the number of feathers currently flying his way, Jason was already moving his body to dodge. The revving of an engine faintly echoed in his head as he let the power of his semblance flow through his body and shifted his limbs and torso at such speeds he created afterimages that the feathers passed through. Again and again he dodged around the two dozen feathers that attempted to pierce his body, the sound of squealing tires ringing out as his feet slid across the metal hull.

When the last feather impacted with the airship's hull, Jason gave a quick double tap to his belt button and fired off another ****Hissatsu Split**** shot at the group of Griffons that had tried to skewer him. As the monsters dispersed back into black ash, Jason quickly swapped out the blue cycle in his belt with the white one in his pistol but before he slide the compartment back into place he smacked the button on top of his belt. **_"_** ** _ _ **Hissatsu! Full Throttle!"**__** When he slammed the compartment back down to lock in the cycle, the golden 'R' shone extremely bright as the armored teen felt power surge through his body. **_"_** ** _ _ **Mach!"**__**

The blue eyepieces of Jason's helmet flared with power as his Aura visibly began to swirl around his gleaming white armor in a dazzling display of light while his body lowered into a slightly crouched stance. The pipe portion of his belt erupted with flames as the revving of an engine roared over the screeches and cries of the many Grimm. With a grunt of effort, Jason launched himself high in the air, the bright glow of his Aura surrounding him and making him shine like a star piercing through the night sky.

The female fighter in pink didn't let this amazing sight distract her as she turned her attention and bullets towards the Griffons circle around the aircraft. Her Semblance wasn't as fancy as others, but was perfect for how she preferred to fight. Her eyes never lost track of a target once they locked on to it, a very simple semblance, but one that allowed her to keep firing with absolute precision as Griffon after Griffon fell to her bullets. Even the slight pauses she took to reload had no affect on the number of Grim that continued to perish in the face of her skill.

Up in the air, Jason reached the apex of his jumped and flipped forward to get the momentum need to start falling into a kick that would take him directly to the Great Griffon. One leg extended out and the foot began to glow with the power of his gathered Aura as he fell like a falling star, shining brightly even in the midday sun. A loud shout burst forth from the young warrior as he soared downwards to eliminate the emissary of darkness that threatened the rising lights of the next generation, "RRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The Great Griffon screeched it's defiance as it started to rise up to destroy the nuisance that wouldn't die like good prey. The human crashing down like a comet cared not for what his enemy desired, his only thought was to simply protect others. The final warrior observing this all observed with a detached interest as the two combatants collided in an explosion of Aura and Grimm essence.

As the explosion died down, a lone white figure could be seen crouched among the fading, trailing wisps of essence that signified the death of the formidable monster. Jason slowly stood upright, his scarf fluttering fiercely in the breeze as the last stragglers of Grimm were vanquished by the turret fire of the airship and its escort. When it became clear the battle was over, Jason reached up to his helmet and grasped the chin portion which allowed him to raise up the white portions of the helmet face like a common motorcycle helmet. With the heat he had built up from his high-speed fighting doing this triggered a set of cool-down functions embedded in the suit that helped to lower his body temperature and let him bring his Semblance back down to a more manageable level. Again lifting the mouthpiece was accompanied by a brief burst of heated air that escaped from vents placed into the helmet around the mouth area.

As the last wisps of steam vanished into the air, Jason reached down to his belt, lifted the compartment before removing the cycle, and then closed the compartment again. A faint echo of an engine slowing to an idle state could be heard accompanied by a cheery **_"_** ** _ _ **Good work."**__** In a brief flash of light, the pieces of his white and red armor vanished back to their standby state.

Jason sighed as he let his body relax and turned to the woman in black and pink armor. "Thank you very much for your help. I almost lost myself to doubt there," the orange-haired teen said with a quick bow.

The armored woman turned to regard him for a moment as she holstered her weapon in a magnetic harness on her back. Silently she approached the young teen, her boots clanging on the metal hull while Jason's ponytail and jacket flapped in the wind. Once she reached him there was a brief moment of silence before the woman poked Jason a little harshly on his chest, "You were reckless."

Both the action and words completely baffled the orange haired teen as he looked at her in confusion while rubbing the spot on his chest that had been poked.

"Why did you come up here alone? Did you fancy being some kind of hero?" the woman continued to ask. Jason wasn't even able to get a word out as she carried on full steam, "You are not some mythical hero who can save everyone and defeat anything standing in your path effortlessly. You are a human and one the greatest strengths of a human is the comrades that stand beside us. That is why Huntsmen work in teams, why the Police and other Military-like forces work in teams." She poked him again, "Because no matter how strong they are alone, Humans are infinitely stronger when they stand together."

Jason was silent as he took in the words of the woman, his brow furrowing in thought which the woman picked up on and nodded when she saw. She gave a little sigh and continued speaking, "I can understand not wanting to cause a panic, especially since it would have taken far too much time to get any able-bodied Huntsman-in-training aboard armed. However, you should have warned someone in a security capacity or asked to pass a message to the Captain before you did anything else. It's only sheer luck that I was in the cockpit at the time that the Captain noticed you here on the hull."

The woman in black and pink armor sighed and took a step back as she crossed her arms under her rather large bust, "That said, you did fight remarkably well. I assume you are heading into your final years as a Huntsman-in-training?"

"Yes," Jason replied with a nod. "I'm going to be attending Beacon for my last four years."

"It's a good school, even if it's headmaster is usually at odds with General Ironwood," the woman commented with her own nod. She then performed a crisp, military about-face and began making her way to the stairwell leading back into the airship. "I look forward to seeing your progress in the future young warrior."

Jason watched her go and quietly thought on her words before he made his way back into the airship as well, luckily a member of the crew showed up to intercept him and led him to a private room as thanks from the captain for the defense of the airship and its passengers. As the orange haired teen sat by himself in the small room, he stared down at the small white motorcycle resting in his hands. Slowly, a triumphant grin spread across his lips as his hands clenched into a pair of fists around the small piece of tech.

His gaze then went up to the window, where the large white tower of Beacon Academy could be seen as the airship slowly came in for a landing. Jason stood up and approached the window, his grin still firmly in place as excitement built up inside him.

"Here we go!"

 ** **Unknown-nin345: Hello all and welcome to this story. As you can tell, it is a crossover between RWBY and Kamen Rider Drive. Though I'm sure a lot of you can also tell that I'm not using the primary Rider from the Drive saga for my character, instead I'm using the secondary Rider: Mach. I decided to go this route because all of Drive's options for power were thoroughly explored by the show, meanwhile Mach as the secondary rider was limited to Deadheat form and Mach-Chaser which will give me more wiggle room in how I can bring them about, as well as other potential power-ups, and that's not even bringing in my OC's semblance.****

 ** **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter as well as the character I have created for the RWBY world…and no, before you all ask: Just because my character has silver eyes doesn't mean he's in the same situation as Ruby. I have something good planned for this guy.****


End file.
